Paper handling systems frequently include both folder subsystems and inserters subsystems, although each of these subsystems can be a separate stand-alone system. These systems usually require a high degree of knowledge and skill on the part of the operator to obtain an appropriate folding pattern for insert material. When the folded material is to be inserted into a windowed envelope, the fold pattern is more critical and may be difficult to implement.
When creating an insert for a windowed envelope, the operator must determine exactly where to locate the frame or frames containing the data blocks of information to be located behind window or windows on the envelope. This requires considerable skill while creating the mailpiece, in order to get the various data blocks in exactly the correct position to appear behind the envelope windows when the document is folded and inserted into the envelope. Moreover, the situation can be further complicated when the material to be inserted is pre-printed without careful regard to the locations of the envelope windows.
In typical situations where windowed envelopes are employed, the operator must select the correct type of fold. Typical folds include C-folds, Z-folds, half-folds or double folds. The operator must set the folding adjustments on the equipment, such as the end-stop positions for fold plates and positions for deflector plates. This process may require multiple iteration in order to ensure that the data block frames, such as the address frames, on the envelope contents are properly positioned behind the windows when inserted into the envelope. This process requires the operator to have appropriate knowledge of the system, and often takes several attempts by trial and error method until the operator gets the fold type and equipment adjustments correct. This set-up procedure degrades equipment overall efficiency because of the time required for the operator to setup and the increased time to complete a particular paper-handling job. In some instances, an operator may not be able to make the required adjustments, requiring a more skilled operator or service technician to set up the adjustments for a particular mail processing job. This may further delay and increase the cost of running the mail processing job.
The problem is further complicated since there is no standard location for envelope windows. Envelope windows can be located in almost any position on the face or back of the envelope. Additionally, the envelope may include multiple windows. For example, an envelope may have a window for a recipient address data block, a return or sender address data block and, in some instances, a window for other needed information on both the front and the back of the envelope.